1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the video electronic game of chance and more particularly, to a system and method for allowing a player to make additional gaming wagers on games offered by the gaming establishment and also purchase items available for sale during the cash out process.
2. Description of Prior Art
The gaming industry has been using video electronic games of chance such as video poker for many years to entertain players and generate revenue for its establishments. While the number of different types of video games available to the player has increased dramatically over the past few years, the versatility of the electronic gaming devices to allow the player to use his winnings for other purposes besides playing that game has not changed much.
A typical video electronic game of chance requires the player to insert a wagerable amount of money into that particular device each time the player wishes to play a certain game. If the player wants to play video poker, he must find a video poker machine which is available and insert money into the device to play. If the player wants to play video Keno, he must find a video Keno machine which is available and insert money into the device to play. If the player wants to place a wager on a sporting event he must go to the gaming establishments sports book and place a separate wager. If the player wants to go to a show that is playing in town, he must go to the gaming establishments event reservations to purchase the tickets. All of this takes time away from the player from gambling and creates inefficiencies for the gaming establishment.
A need exists for a more flexible and versatile use of the video electronic game of chance cash out system. The gaming establishment can increase revenue and improve patronage efficiency and overall experience by providing versatility to the video electronic game of chance.